This mixed-methods study seeks to deepen our understanding of the implications of nonstandard work schedules (i.e., non-weekday schedules) for work-family balance. The three papers of this dissertation aim to increase our understanding of: (1) the association between nonstandard work schedules and maternal parenting stress; (2) the role and importance of social, economic, and structural factors driving child care decisions for low-income mothers working nonstandard schedules; and (3) the availability of licensed, center-based child care at nontraditional times for children preschool age and younger in Texas. This study uses quantitative data from the Fragile Families and Child Wellbeing Study (FFCWS), Child Care Market Rate Survey (CCMRS) in Texas, and Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) as well as qualitative data collected from focus groups with mothers in a large Texas city.